You are not alone
by Metope
Summary: "I think I am pregnant."She gasped before the full weight of her words hit her and she collapsed in his arms.-Regina finds herself pregnant and stuck on a beach in Neverland with Hook and Snow as her company. Meanwhile Emma, Gold & David are looking for Henry. However it's not just Snow who suffers from the absence of her husband, Regina is having a hard time as well. EvilCharming
1. I

**I**

"WHAT, did you just say?"

The Dark One smirked at her. "Only three people can set foot on the island, dearie. It's a rule of Neverland in order to keep the amount of adults on the island to a minimum. The rest will have to stay behind on the boat, maybe the beach, but you cannot go any further."

"Well, then I think it best if I, Hook and Miss Swan will go."

"You haven't dealt with Pan before and Hook doesn't have magic. You need someone who has the knowledge _and_ the power to stop him, I need to go with you, dearie."

"Fine. Then Miss Swan will stay here and you can take her place."

"Out of the question. Henry is Emma's son, she is his mother!" The infuriating brunette now defended her daughter who was doing god knows what below deck, missing out on the conversation.

"I am his mother as well. He only really needs _one_."

"Which will be Emma, she is his biological mother." Oh, prince Charming thought it wise to join the discussion as well.

"Who gave him _away_ for a _closed_ adoption. Really, I've let Miss Swan into Henry's life already more than I'm legally obliged to do."

"The rules of this world don't count in this situation, and you know that Regina." The brunette set a step closer to her former stepmother.

"Oh do I now? Well, dear I beg to differ, as I am –" What she was about to say got cut off by Emma who now joined the group of adults.

"Regina, can you magic me some tampons? I'm entirely out."

The brunette huffed in annoyance at the rude and blunt way that the blonde said this. She really knew nothing about discretion. The three men present uncomfortably looked another way, pretending not to listen.

"Can't you borrow some from your mother?"

Snow shook her head. "I'm all out as well. We've been sailing for weeks now, I didn't have a whole pack of tampons with me in my backpack, if that's what you expected."

"And here I was thinking that precious little Snow White always has a solution to _every_thing."

"Just magic me some tampons, Regina. The men are growing more uncomfortable by the minute because of this discussion, which is extremely childish by the way." Emma growled.

"I still have some left. You can find them in the left drawer of the cupboard in my cabin." Regina spoke in a clipped tone of voice.

"Really? Won't you be needing those yourself?" Emma asked, not wanting to be blamed of anything if Regina would be out of tampons later.

"No, I – " She stopped midsentence as the gears in her head started working. They had been on the ship for weeks, Snow had said. She had had her last period about four weeks before they had left for Neverland…which meant that she was late…She was almost six _weeks_ late if she was remembering correctly. A week late, or maybe even two weeks could be blamed on stress, not enough sleep and the unhealthy food they got to eat here. But _six_ weeks, that could only mean one thing. And now she came to think of it, she had been having a much greater difficulty with eating all the fish than the others had. Finding the fish to smell as if it were rotten all the time, to the point where she had to vomit. She had been feeling extremely tired for days now but had brushed it off as just stress and worry over Henry. But now a new light was shining upon all those things, and it could only mean one thing.

"Regina? Are you alright?" She heard Emma ask in the distance.

"Oh god…" She breathed out, her vision blurred as she went into full panic mode. "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Regina? What's going on, are you alright?" Charming's voice. "Are you sick? You seem to be burning up." A hand was pressed to her forehead. _His_ hand. He was the last person she wanted to touch her now. "Don't – " She started as she tried to set a step back, almost stumbling over whatever it was that was behind her. Her fall was prevented when she felt strong arms pulling her back. Charming again.

Slowly her vision returned to her and when she could fully see again she found out she was staring right into David's bright blue eyes. "Regina, what is going on?" Was that sincere concern in his eyes?

"I think I am pregnant.." She managed to gasp, before the full weight of those words hit her and she collapsed in his arms.

David just stood there, the witch's unconscious form in his arms as he stared blankly ahead to the place where Regina's face had been moments before. He could still see her lips move in front of him when she spoke those five words.

Slowly he bend through his knees so he could lie her down on the ground, and when he turned to face the rest of the group he was met by four faces who showed an equal amount of shock and surprise as his own, as they all just stared at the unconscious woman.

Gold was the first to recover. "Well, I think that's settled then. Regina can't possibly be of any use to us while she is pregnant. So Hook, I and Miss Swan will go to save the boy."

"Ho, wait a second there. You don't really expect me to go find Henry with just the two of you? It would take us ages to find him because I would be too busy keeping you two from killing each other every minute. Nu-uh, that is not gonna happen." The blonde protested.

Hook and Gold both stared at the blonde with evil glares, after which they directed an hateful glare at each other, which all seemed to proof Emma's theory.

"Fine. I will stay here with Snow White and the Queen then. I wasn't really comfortable of leaving my ship behind in the hands of three inexperienced people anyways. The prince can take my place instead." Hook finally spoke.

David, who had been more occupied with trying to wake up Regina, who was still lying still in his arms, suddenly looked up as he felt the questioning gazes of the others directed at him.

"So?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry, what? I was a little – distracted." He asked sheepishly, and in a way it annoyed him that they seemed to care so little for Regina in that moment.

"Are you okay with going with me and Gold to find Henry?" Emma answered impatiently.

"Oh –" If he was being honest he was not. He wanted to stay here with Regina. It seemed as if no one really cared about her, and now she was pregnant she would need someone to look after her. It was the honourable thing to do, and it was the _least_ he could do to help her in this situation. However, he knew he didn't have another choice. He would have to trust Snow that she would be able to put the differences between her and Regina aside and would help Regina, for god knew how long it would take for them to return.

"David?" Snow now asked.

"Uhm, yes. Yes of course that's fine. When can we go?"

"I think we will arrive at the Island this afternoon. So we can leave in the morning." The captain answered and David nodded in understanding, suppressing a desperate sigh that wanted to leave his mouth. He had got himself into quite the situation…

_**2,5 months prior**_

"Regina! Open up, I know that you're in there! I saw the lights are on!" He banged with his fist on the white front door of 108 Mifflin Street. He had been doing that for at least five minutes now, yet she still hadn't answered the door. Through the door however he could hear how the sound of his banging resonated through the house, and he doubted she would be able to ignore it much longer.

He was right when he heard how the sound of his fist colliding with the door got mixed with the clicking of stilettos on the floor of the hallway. When he heard a key turning in the lock of the door he lowered his fist. The door was slowly opened and he would be lying to himself if he didn't say that he was slightly taken aback when he saw the state the former mayor was in.

Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed from incessant crying, her hair was dishevelled and her skin was pale. She was wearing black yoga pants and a black t-shirt, something he had never seen her wearing ever in his entire life. And her eyes, her eyes stared at him with so much sadness and pain, just before they hardened as she put her cold mayoral mask back in place. He almost wanted to cry right there himself, just because he had witnessed the pain the woman was experiencing in that short moment.

"What do you want, _peasant_. Have you come to gloat?" Her voice was hoarse and not as strong as it used to be.

He shook his head. "I – I wanted to come and check if you were alright."

"You wanted to see if I wasn't plotting any schemes, you mean."

His cheeks reddened. Snow had indeed sent him here to see if Regina wasn't up to anything, as they hadn't heard from her since the incident at the well with Henry.

Unlike the mayor he was not trained in hiding his emotions, thoughts and feelings and so the brunette immediately saw she had hit the nail right on his head. "I thought as much." She said, lips pursed. "Well, as you can see I'm not really in a state to plot any evil plans. So you can go back to your precious Snow White and tell her that I won't be stealing her thunder again. She still is the only one who has done anything dark recently."

"You wanted to force Henry into loving you." He retorted.

"But I didn't go _through_ with it. Unlike your _wife_, who was all too happy to kill my mother, whereas she could have prevented her from becoming the Dark One just by placing the heart _uncursed_ back in her chest as well." She hissed.

David shook his head. "Gold would have died."

"So what!"The witch now growled. "He is no better than my mother was! They were _lovers_ for Christ's sake, _soul mates_! They are exactly the same! They cheat and they manipulate everyone and everything around them so they can have what they want! The only difference was that my mother could still be saved, whereas the Dark One will always stay the Dark One! But you little pathetic minds weren't able to grasp that fact, so you did what you do best! You judged everything after seeing only _one_ side of the story and acted without really thinking! And that caused my mother to die!" Her voice broke at the end of that sentence and he saw tears well up in her eyes. He didn't like to admit it, but it hurt him to see her like this.

He couldn't leave her in this state and so, before Regina knew what was going on, he stepped past her and entered her house.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The woman barked as she turned around in shock, her eyes magically flaring purple with anger.

"You cannot be alone like this. You are grieving, and you shouldn't have to deal with that alone. No one should." David spoke as he stared at her intently. He had been so grateful when Snow had been there to help him pick up the pieces of his heart that had shattered after his mother died. He had felt so alone and so broken; no one had to have to go through that alone. So he would do this for Regina. He would be there for her. Evil Queen and arch nemesis or not.

**Sooooo because Grace de Gold has been bugging me for AGES to write an Evil Charming story, (a good one this time), and I suddenly had some inspiration, here is the first chapter! A few side notes:**

**The whole timetable with Regina becoming pregnant and her last period and now finding out probably isn't right, but whatever :P!**

**I do am extremely busy with university. I have this one class that is just pure horror! We've had one student crying so far and one student wanting to go home (she's from the UK and worked her ass of to be able to study here in Amsterdam, so the fact that she wants to go home now is quite big), and I am pretty desperate as well, so that class is eating up all of my time xD. I also have my other two stories to think of. So maybe updates won't come as frequently as some of you might be used to from me, but I won't abandon this story like I did with the last EC story, I promise ****!**

**Well please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**X**

**Metope**


	2. II

**II**

She woke up feeling sick to her stomach. As she opened her eyes the room she was in seemed to be spinning and groaning she put a hand to her head.

"Ah, you finally decided to join the living again, love?"

Great, the pirate was here with her, she thought. He was the last person she had wanted to see now, or no, maybe not the last person, that title was given to Charming at this moment, but she still didn't want to be alone with the pirate either.

"So, and who is the poor lad who fell for your charms and got you knocked up?"

"Shut up, Hook." She growled, the audacity he had to ask that. "What time of day is it?"

"It's morning, love. The others are about to leave to get your son back."

She sat up immediately. "What? But then I need to get dressed, why didn't you wake me sooner? I – " She stopped midsentence as the world seemed to move around her again.

"You are not going with them, love. Look at you, you would be more of a burden than of any use."

"That is ridiculous. I'm just a little dizzy because I just woke up. And who is going in my place if you are here, meaning you won't be going I assume?" She snapped.

"Charming will go. And Snow, me and you will stay here."

Well, things couldn't go any worse than that, she thought. Staying behind with Snow of all people, while she was in this..._situation_...was the worst scenario one could ever think of. She had to do something about that. "I need to speak to Charming, go get him for me."

The pirate arched his eyebrow in that particular way only he can. "Why would you need _him_?"

"He's the easiest to manipulate, I'll try to convince him to let me go in his place." She lied. "Now go get him!"

"As you wish, your _majesty_." The captain sighed as he got up and left her cabin.

Regina sighed once the door closed and let back lean against the wall. She was pregnant, there really was no doubt about it. As she thought about this, her hand absentmindedly travelled to her still flat stomach and a small smile graced her lips. A baby. She was having a baby.

However as she thought about the father of her child her smile disappeared again. This would not end well, she knew that. She regretted the decision she had made all these years ago. She should have never done it, nor let it carry on for so long. It had become almost a regular part of their lives back then...maybe, if it had just stayed with one time, then they wouldn't have done it again so easily that one night. When she had felt so lost and alone. She had been so vulnerable...Anger now replaced her sadness. He had taken advantage of her instable state of mind. This was all his fault, it was _his _problem to deal with, not hers! And yet, she knew, even if she hadn't been sad and confused, she still wouldn't have stopped him. She would have let him. Just so she could have pretended that it had been between them like it had been all those many years ago...

_**In the past**_

She let herself fall back on the bed, pulling him with her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "So this is your...definition of...taking care of someone?" She stretched her neck so she gave him better access to kiss her as his other hand was now steadily massaging her left breast through her dress.

He moved away from her neck so he could look at her, a wicked grin appeared on her face as she saw how his pupils were dilated, his eyes dark with lust already. In response he pulled her towards him by her long black hair and pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss. "This means nothing, I love Snow." He growled after he broke the kiss.

"Yet here you are, in the Evil Queen's chambers, _with_ the Queen herself. T – Touching her intimately." His hands had started to roam her body again while she had been speaking. She hadn't noticed how he had pulled her skirts up and she had stuttered when she suddenly felt how he pressed kisses to the inside of her thighs.

His response at her teasing was to start unlacing the bodice of her elaborate dress. He struggled with the complicated design and Regina sighed impatiently as she waved her hand. She smirked at the small gasp she heard coming from him when suddenly both of them were completely naked. "I thought I would help you a little, dear."

A moan of pleasure escaped her lips, when she felt his mouth on her left breast and his hand massaging the other. She wanted to laugh, to scream of excitement. Here she was, with Prince Charming! Oh revenge could not have been sweeter, not even in her wildest dreams had she dared to think of this!

"I hate you." He growled in between kisses as his mouth travelled back up to her mouth. She saw sincere hatred flare in his eyes indeed, yes it was overshadowed by the enormous amount of lust and desire that shone in those blue eyes of him. She smirked. "The feeling is mutual, dear."

"Now, get on with it, before I have to let you return to your precious Snow White." He silenced her with a kiss and he swallowed the moan that escaped from deep within her as he finally touched her where she wanted to be touched the most.

It was a shame that she had to let him go after this, but it was for the best. Only then her revenge would even be sweeter. If she knew one thing about the prince it was that he would feel extremely guilty about this after it would be over. He wouldn't be able to look Snow in the eyes, he would come back instead, and this would happen again. It always did, he would come here, accusing her of having put a spell on him, making him infidel to Snow against his will. She would bat her eyes at him, ask him if it really was against his will, if he hadn't enjoyed it, if he hadn't _wanted_ it. She would recall a few of the details of their last time together, and before she knew it he would have pinned her against the wall, kissing her forcefully.

That was how it always went, and that was how it would go this time as well...

**I must say I am amazed by how the first chapter of this story was judged! You are all so kind and there are so many people following this story already! I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review ****!**

**x**

**Metope **


	3. III

**III**

When the door of her cabin opened it was Hook again to let Charming in.

"Regina, I'm not giving up my place so you can go." The prince said firmly as he entered her cabin.

The pirate smirked. "I will leave the two of you alone to discuss this." And with that he closed the door and _pretended_ to walk away. In reality he stayed close to the door, the walls were thin and the pirate had so his suspicions that this talk could be rather interesting.

Regina sighed as she set on the edge of her bed. "That's not why I let you come, I _know_ I cannot go into the jungle now, in my..._condition_." Her hand automatically moved to her stomach as she said this, something that David noticed and it brought a small smile to his face to see how she was already bonding with the child inside her.

"Then what did you ask me to come here for?" He asked as he went to sit down on the other bed in the cabin she shared with Emma.

A sigh left the witch's lips as she averted her eyes and instead fixed her gaze on an imaginary spot on the wooden floor. "It's yours." She mumbled, it was barely audible, but he heard it. He had heard it perfectly clear, as if she had screamed it into his ears. Yet it didn't prevent him from asking.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It – the _baby_, it is _yours_, David." Her voice sounded a little annoyed now.

He shook his head. "How – How do you know? Are you sure it is mine? We slept with each other only once."

Her head snapped up at his questions and two dark eyes that were a mix of hurt and anger looked right at him. "I am many things, _Charming_, but a whore is not one of them! The only person I have slept with in the past couple of _months_ has been you! Consequently that leaves little room for doubt as to who the father of my child is!"

David had already opened his mouth to retort that he had the right to ask these questions, that it was just a lot to take in, but when he heard her address him as the _father_ of her _child_, that made it all very real, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you grinning like that, what is so funny? Because I fail to see the joke in this horrible situation." She snapped.

He knew she didn't mean it. This was just her way of defending herself. She didn't see the child as a horrible situation, her previous words, her gestures, the ways she had addressed the baby prior to that statement had proved as much. So he shook his head. "Nothing, just...I'm going to be a father, I am going to get a second chance to raise a child...we are going to be so happy."

He didn't understand what he had said wrong at first but the moment the last word left his lips he saw a tremendous amount of fear enter in Regina's eyes. She got up from the bed abruptly but it was only when she spoke that he understood. "You can't take my child from me! Not again!" She said half whispering, her voice thick with emotion. "I know you love Snow, she is your true love. I know I took your chance on raising your child from you by casting the curse. I know you find me evil, but I am not, not anymore, I am nothing like the Evil Queen . _Please_, don't take my baby from me. You two are the supposed to be good, you took Henry from me already, you are happy already...I am not. I have lost everything, this child, it is the _only_ thing I have left that maybe can bring back some happiness in my life, so I will _not_ let you have this baby. You can't have both. I won't give my baby to Snow just so you can have a second chance on playing happy family with her!"

He took in her trembling form and the tear that had involuntarily escaped from her eye. His heart broke at the sight. She thought he had meant he wanted to play happy family with _Snow_ and the baby. She thought he wanted to take the child away from him. He shook his head almost invisibly. What had this woman had to endure to believe people would do such terrible things to her? Cora had been horrible, that was beyond doubt, but there was much more to Regina's past that he didn't know of that made her act like she did in this moment. He set a step in her direction which caused her to anticipate by setting a step back.

"Regina..." He started softly, but she shook her head.

"No." She growled in a low voice. "I won't let you take my baby!"

The cabin was small, and before she had time to react he had closed the distance between them in a few large strides and pulled her into a comforting embrace. His right arm wrapped around her torso and he held the back of her head with his left hand. He felt her go rigid it in his arms, but he didn't let go. "Of course I won't take your child from you, Regina. How could you even think I would do such a thing."

She relaxed a little at his words as she heard the sincerity in his voice. "You said the baby would be your second chance, that you and Snow could be happy." Her voice had reduced to a mere whisper again and he could hear the presence of tears in it.

"I said _we_ would be happy, Regina. I meant you and I with that, I meant _us_. We can raise the baby together, share custody."

At this Regina pushed him away from her, her teary eyes dark and a mocking grin on her face. " You are _such_ a naive prince, you know that. Do you really think that they would let you do that? That Snow would let you _do_ that? How did you imagine that to happen, David? She doesn't even know about whatever it is that has been going on between us. How did you want to tell her? 'O Snow, guess what, I have been sleeping with your arch nemesis for years behind your back in the enchanted forest, than we did it again recently and now she is pregnant with my child so I am going to raise the baby together with her but you are still my true love, Snow. Surprise!'. Even when taking that woman's ignorance and naivety and infuriating tolerance into account she won't be okay with that David! That is not an option!"

He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds after she seemed to be done raging. She was right, he realised. Snow was not going to like this."I– I could say we only slept just once..." He started. But Regina shook her head and scowled. "Not even I think that little of your wife, David, she is not _that_ stupid. She will continue to ask questions and it will only be a matter of time before she has found out about it. Secrets _are_ her specialty after all."

She went to sit down on the bed, putting a hand to her temple. She was tired, he could see that, and her outburst had probably given her a headache. "I will find a way to fix this." He said, but even he himself wasn't convinced by his words.

She shook her head. "Look, we have two options David. Either we don't tell anyone you are the father of this child. And you can be involved in the baby's upbringing as a friend, or an uncle or whatever. Or you do tell her, and I –" Her voice wavered with tears. "and I lose my baby..."

"No..I won't let that happen." He spoke.

"Then you must agree to the first plan." She said her voice leaving no room for further discussion. "Now, we must go up, I heard you were about to leave."

He nodded slowly. "Go. I'll be there in a minute, I just need to...freshen up a little, get those tearstains washed away."

"Yes, okay." He didn't really know what else to say. From one moment to another his life had become even more complicated than it had already been.

When he opened the door he saw the pirate standing a few yards away close to the stairs to the deck. The captain looked up from whatever he was doing there when he heard David walking towards him. "And? Did she persuade you?"

The prince shook his head. "No, of course not. She is in no shape to walk through a jungle. I'm going with Gold and Emma."

The pirate smirked. "Well, looks like I will be left _alone_ with two women then."

The eyes of the prince flashed dangerously. "If you touch either one of them with only a finger I will end you." He growled.

"O don't worry Charming, I won't touch your wife. But what do you care about the Queen?" David couldn't read the look in the pirate eyes. If he hadn't known better he would think the captain knew about him and Regina. But that was impossible, he had heard the pirate walk away after he had closed the door.

"She is pregnant, that makes her vulnerable, I won't let you take advantage of _any_ woman in that state." He therefore said. "Now let's go." And with that he walked past the pirate up the stairs.

**So...update! I'm terribly ill and I had this done on Friday already but only now I felt slightly well enough to reread on spelling mistakes, although I doubt that my foggy feverish head has found all mistakes in here.**

**Please review!**

**x**

**Metope**


	4. IV

**IV**

"I'm not going to wait any longer, if Regina doesn't want to come up then so be it." Emma said impatiently.

"She said she would come."

"Yeah, well David, but I don't see her and we've been waiting for over ten minutes now. It's time." Emma retorted.

"But –"

"I'm with Miss Swan here, dearie. We should just go." And the imp joined the blonde, who was standing near one of the lifeboats with the sword of Neal hung over her shoulder.

David casted one last glance towards the doors that led below deck but when there was still no sign of Regina he sighed. "Fine. Let's go." He turned around to walk to the lifeboat was called back by Snow.

"David!"

"Yes?" His gaze questioning.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye anymore?"She asked with a soft smile. "It will be dangerous out there, I don't want us to part without having said a proper goodbye." _Exactly, _he thought, _that's why I wanted to wait for Regina_.

"Of course." He smiled and he walked over to his wife who immediately enveloped him in a tight hug. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and when she kissed him he kissed her back as was to be expected from him, although his heart was not in it. He was too shaken from what he had just learned.

"Hey, are you alright? You will be okay, I believe in you." Snow said worriedly as she noticed his inner turmoil.

He nodded. "Yes, yes I'm just. It's all a bit much." He moved his arms helplessly up and down his body. "Henry is captured, I have to leave you here, Regina is pregnant..."

He saw his wife frown a little at his mention of Regina, but he ignored it. "Will you promise you will look after her?"

"David, I – "

"I know you have your differences, but this is a foreign Island and these aren't the best circumstances to be pregnant. If something would happen to her – _Henry_ would never forgive us."_ Nor would I forgive myself_.

The brunette nodded. "I will try my best, David." She cupped his face with her hand and softly brushed her thumb over his cheek. "Now don't you worry about that, you just focus on bringing our family back."

He smiled. "I will." And with that he pressed a last kiss to her forehead before he turned around to join his daughter and Rumpelstiltskin who were already sitting in the lifeboat. Just as he lifted his leg to step into the boat he was stopped once again by someone calling his name.

"David! Wait!" He turned around once more to see Regina quickly walking – no matter how pressing the matter, a queen did not run – towards him, holding what seemed to be a mirror in her hand.

"Ah, you've decided to come to join us after all then, did you dearie?"

She ignored the imp in the boat, instead directing her attention to David holding the mirror out to him. "Here" She said. "This mirror, if you say the name of the person you want to see it will find the nearest reflecting surface close to said person and it will show you what that person is doing in that moment and where that person is."

He tried to tone down the wide genuine and grateful smile that appeared on his face as she said this – afraid that one of the other would notice the already changed relationship between the prince and the Queen. "That's – That's very considerate of you, Regina. Thank you."

She smiled a sad smile. "You are welcome. I thought that it might be hard for you...and Miss Swan to leave."

He nodded. "Can we also communicate through the mirror?"

She nodded. "Yes, I have another mirror lying in my cabin at the moment. If you happen to be both looking at the mirror at the same time you can communicate with each other."

"Thank you, Regina." Snow now spoke as she went to stand next to Regina , having followed the conversation. "That is indeed very considerate of you. Now I won't have to miss my husband and Emma as much as I thought I would."

Regina looked to her right and saw genuine gratitude shine in Snow's eyes, which made her feel very uneasy. She hadn't done it for Snow. She had done it for herself so she would be able to see Charming, and a part of her was hoping that Charming would want to see how she was doing as well. "Yes – " She said therefore instead. "and so we can keep an eye on how their mission in rescuing Henry is coming along."

"We should go now, dearies. It is getting lighter and lighter, we're chatting the day away like this."

David nodded putting the mirror int he bag on his back. "Thank you, Regina."He said again and when she looked in his eyes she saw he had understood the real reason why she had give him the mirror. She smiled a small smile. "Just get me my son back." She said softly.

"How about we try to contact each other at sunset?" Snow asked hopefully as she looked how Hook was now slowly lowering the lifeboat down into the water.

"Yeah, we could try that." Emma called back to Snow as the distance between them increased.

Regina didn't follow the rest of the conversation anymore as she walked away from the group. It simply hurt too much to see them leave without her. She wouldn't be there to safe her son, and on top of that she was sending the father of her unborn child into a dangerous jungle filled with unknown creatures and lost boys. A single tear slipped down her cheek. Would life ever calm down?

**Short update! I really wanted to update and I hope to be able to write a longer update somewhere next week when I hopefully have finally finished my paper T_T!**

**Reviews make me very happy! I am overwhelmed already by the amount of followers this story already has by only the 4****th**** chapter!**

**x**

**Metope**


	5. V

**V**

_**Enchanted Forest - Past**_

He slammed the large doors of her castle open with a loud bang and roughly pushed the two guards that tried to stop him aside. "Her majesty does not want to be disturbed today, your highness." One of them dared to speak. He was rewarded with ice cold blue eyes directed his way.

"I am sorry what was that?" He asked angrily. But the guard did not cower. "I said she gave us strict orders to let no one visit her today. Not even her ladies maids are allowed to go to her."

This sparked his interest, whatever could be so important that she allowed no one to see her? Maybe she was learning magic! "And why is that?" He snarled as he moved closer to the guard, stepping into the man's personal space.

"I – I don't know your highness." A small smirk appeared on his face, finally the guard showed he was intimidated by him – something that pleased him in the angry state he was in. "She – It is the time of year, your highness. Every year on this day she gives these orders. She doesn't leave her bedchambers and she wants to see no one."

He smirked devilishly. "Well let's see about that." And with that he shoved the guard away and started to walk towards her bedchambers. He knew where they were, of course he knew. This had been going on for a while. But it had to stop, this time he would break whatever curse she had cast upon him to make him want her. This time he would end things, he knew he would, the anger and hate he felt towards her were stronger than they usually were.

However when he slammed the doors of her bedchambers open and entered the room he lost all anger when he saw the usually regal and intimidating queen lying curled up on her large bed. She wasn't dressed for the day; her long black hair was fanned out over the pillow behind her, and looked even darker due to the white night gown she was wearing. Her eyes were fixed on a tiny object that she was holding in her hands in front of her, and he felt a tug at his heart as he saw how tears were rapidly fallen from her eyes onto the pillow, accompanied by an occasional sob.

She hadn't reacted to the opening of the doors, nor to the sound his boots made with every step on the marble floor. It was only when he went to stand in front of her that she looked away from the object, a ring as it turned out to be, and met his gaze. His heart ached and all anger he had felt made place for sadness when he saw the pain and sorrow in her dark eyes.

"I thought I had given the guards orders to let no one come to see me?" Her voice was hoarse and thin. It was as if he was looking at someone else than the queen.

"You did, and they tried to stop me, but naturally I did not listen."

"Why are you here?"

"You know why."

She sighed, he had half expected her to get up, to try to compose herself and hold on to whatever was left of her image as the evil queen in that moment, but she didn't. She just laid there while she brushed her fingers over the copper band in her hands. "I did not put a spell on you. You are free to come and go, to do and leave whatever you want. It is you who keeps coming back, it is you who always starts kissing me, it is you who has to live with what you have done, and it is you who always comes back out of guilt." She recited all the things she would normally say to him in their little bantering game. He frowned. She was really not herself today, if the openly crying wouldn't have given it away, the fact that she willingly chose to go a good game of words with the prince out of the way did.

He nodded. "Good. Then if that is clear, I can go." He said a bit confused and when she didn't reply he turned around and started to walk towards the door.

Just as he was about to leave the room, she spoke again, and her words made him stop.

"Goodbye David." Was all she said, but it had a tremendous effect on him. He thought he hadn't heard right, but he knew he would be fooling himself to believe that.

"My name is James, not David. Are you confusing the names of the people you have slept with now?" He tried, his back still turned towards her.

"James, David, what does it matter. It is both you, now is it?" She spoke without emotion in her voice.

She knew. She really did and so he turned around and with large strides he made his way back to the bed. He found her in the same position as how he had left her, she didn't even look up. He roughly pushed her against her shoulder, rolling her on her back. A gasp left her lips as she stared into his angry eyes. He thought he saw a hint of fear shining in hers, but he was not sure – it didn't matter anyways.

"How do you know about my name? Who told you?" He growled.

She looked up at him for a couple of seconds, saying nothing, just staring into his bright blue eyes before a small but sad smile graced her lips. "David suits you much better than James." She then said, not answering his question in the least, but throwing him off his game instead.

The smile might have been sad, but it had been a genuine one, and a genuine smile he had never seen her give to anyone or anything. "Why – Why do you think so?" He asked, forgetting his anger for the second time.

She sighed. "Because I have never liked noble men. A shepherd is much more…genuine, _honest_ and sincere about his feelings and the things he does than any King or duke could ever be."

He went to sit down on the side of her bed, not caring if she would allow it. He saw how she looked at him for a second, but she did not say anything about and so he stayed. "Why, aren't we sentimental today, your majesty."

"Don't call me that."

"What? Your majesty? Then what should I call you? Do you prefer your highness?" He teased her, but the small smile that had appeared on his face disappeared just as quickly as he saw new tears slip from her eyes.

She shook her head. "I never wanted to be Queen." Was all she said, and there sounded so much pain in that one statement that his heart broke for her. It angered him that it did – this was the Evil Queen after all – but it did, and before he knew it he had moved his thumb to her face to brush the tears from her cheek.

Her eyes met him at his touch and they just stared at each other, brown orbs meeting blue. "I should be going." He finally said and he started to get up from the bed, but was held back when her hand grabbed his.

"Please, please stay?" Pleading eyes stared up at his.

"Regina, I'm not going to – "

"I don't want to sleep with you." She cut him off. "I just – I just don't want to be alone." She diverted her eyes at her confession.

"Well you could ask some of your ladies maids to keep you company?" He tried.

He tried not to see the disappointment in his eyes, he tried to ignore the transition he saw when her eyes grew hard and the walls went back up. "Of course." She spoke, her voice devoid of emotion. "How silly of me to not think of that. You can go now."

He regretted his words immediately. Even though she had been so sad, and so broken because of whatever reason – it had to do with the ring, that much was sure – he had liked the woman he had seen moments before much better than he liked the rigid form that was lying on the bed right now.

And so he sighed as he took of his boots and then went to lie down behind her, pulling her towards him so that her back was flush against him. "Well, alright then, because you asked it so nicely, your maj - , _Regina_." He said softly.

She responded with a soft. "Thank you." And didn't say anything afterwards, she just lay there, and with every sob that would occasionally escape her lips he tightened his arms around her a little, as to let her know he was still there and that she was not alone. And as he did so, the prince tried his hardest not to think of what he was doing. Because in that moment, Prince Charming, married to Snow White, was in the bedchambers in the Dark Castle of the Evil Queen, lying on her bed, with said woman in his arms... and there were more things wrong with that image than he could deal with…

_**Neverland Present**_

Snow was holding her hair back while her stomach emptied itself as she was bent over the railing of the ship. _Snow_ was holding _her_ hair back. Things could not be worse, yet at the same time she was grateful for the help of the woman, because gods she felt awful. It had been three days since David and the others had left and from one day to another the morning sickness had set in, and the combination with being on a ship did not go well.

"Hook, we have to move to the beach tomorrow, Regina can't keep this up." Snow said and Hook nodded.

"We have little choice in the matter, have we love?"

"Well I'm sorry that my morning sickness is interfering with your ship abandonment issues." Regina snapped once she was quite sure there was nothing left for her to throw up.

The pirate chuckled. "It is alright love. Believe it or not, but I don't like it seeing you this sick. We will make preparations today so we can go to the beach tomorrow."

"And we won't break the rule of Neverland then, do we?" Snow asked worried.

The pirate shook his head. "No, the beach is no one's possession. It's the jungle where the laws are valid. So as long as no one sets foot into the jungle, David, Swan and the crocodile will be the only adults in there, so we will not go past the limit."

When he moved his gaze to look at Regina again his eyes rested on her a little longer, which she noticed, of course. "What is it, Hook?" She snapped.

A mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Nothing, your majesty. I was just thinking that you can already see that pregnancy glow on you that everyone is always going on about. It looks good on you, maybe even better than it does on others, must be a_ charming_ fellow he knocked you up."

He had a hard time keeping his grin from growing wider how he saw how her masked fell and terror slipped through for only a second. "Oh shut up and make yourself useful, Hook." She snapped as she turned around and left to go to her cabin. She went down as fast as she could, hoping that Snow nor Hook had seen how her previously pale morning sickness skin colour had changed into a bright red. What had that remark been about? He couldn't possibly know this was David's child…now could he?

**BAM UPDATE! I am still amazed by the amount of people that are already following this story even though we are only five chapters in now! That´s great and I hope you all like it! Please leave a review, because they are my writing fuel ****^^!**

**X**

**Metope**


	6. VI

**VI**

_**Past – Storybrooke – picks up where the flashback of chapter 1 left.**_

_"You cannot be alone like this. You are grieving, and you shouldn't have to deal with that alone. No one should."_

She blinked a couple of times, just looking at him as he was standing in the hall of her house. Slowly she opened the door more, stepping backwards with it. She let out a deep exhausted sigh before looking at him again.

"Get out."

"No."

She let out a frustrated growl. "Why do you always have to do this? Why can't you just go?"

"I just told you why." When she didn't reply but just kept staring at him he continued. "And I remember – I remember how you appreciated me staying with you the last time you were grieving." He meant that one time back in the Enchanted Forest when he had found her in tears on, what he would later find out, was the day Daniel died.

It had been the wrong words to say, he saw it as soon as a little of the exhaustion he had seen in her eyes changed in pure raw anger. "Don't you dare telling me what I appreciate and what not, Charming. You know absolutely _nothing _about me!"

He shook his head, daring to set a step closer to her. "Oh but I think I do." Another step.

"Don't come near me!" A small fire ball was now burning in her hand, yet he did not think she would throw it at him.

"Regina. You need to sleep, you are exhausted. Let me take care of you."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh you want to take _care_ of me now. Are you bored of your little Snow so soon already? Has it come down to _that_ again, well you could have just asked me right away, dear."

He sighed. "Come on, Regina. Don't do this. You know that is not what this is about and you won't push me away with this behaviour either. Like I said, I know you…Let – Let me be your _friend_. We did well over the past few weeks, trying to get Snow and Emma back. We worked together and – "

"And you left me alone after I had to kill Daniel, you accused me of having killed Archie, and you had a hand in killing my mother. Some friend you are." She spat.

And in that moment he realised what he had done wrong. He didn't need to try to make Regina see him as a friend, because the truth was, she already did. She had already considered him a friend, or she had harboured the hope at least that he wanted to be her friend, and he had answered to that hope by leaving her by herself _thrice_ in a short time.

He was in front of her in two strides enveloping both his hands around the hand that she was still holding the fireball in, as he softly closed her fingers around hers the flame disappeared. "I am sorry. I should have been there for you, and I should have believed you when you said you didn't kill Archie, knowing you were trying so hard to redeem yourself. And – And I am sorry, _truly_ sorry you had to lose your mother, Regina."

A sob escaped her lips and she angrily wiped the falling tears from her eyes as she stamped her foot to the ground. "Why does this keep happening, I constantly cry it seems lately." She spoke angrily.

A soft smile appeared on his lips at her words, he couldn't help it, she just looked utterly adorable, it was only now that she wasn't wearing heels that he noticed how tiny the feared former evil queen was and the stamping of her foot combined with the furrowing of her eyebrows and the angry tears made her look utterly adorable.

"Come, let's get you to bed." He softly spoke as he walked around her to close the front door. She watched him for a couple of seconds before she turned around with yet another heavy sigh and started walking towards the stairs. "If that is what it takes to make you leave, I'm happy to oblige." She murmured.

He chuckled at her words but his mood grew serious again when he turned around to watch her ascend the stairs and saw how her clothes seemed to be far more loosely than they should be. "Regina, when is the last time you had something to eat?"

She didn't stop from walking the stairs nor did she turn around to face him. "I haven't been hungry lately."

Now it was the charming prince's turn to sigh. "I will make you something."

"If you ruin my kitchen you will regret that you ever decided to intrude into my home, charming." Was her short reply.

He chuckled once again. Would he have been insulted by her remarks before he now knew they were only a defence mechanism, it was her way of saying that she was alright with what he was doing, and in a way the fact that she hadn't lost the energy to fight with him yet was a good sign to him. It meant that she wasn't completely lost, she just needed someone to help her get back.

**Neverland – Present**

She couldn't sleep. She was only in her seventh week of pregnancy, but already she couldn't wait for the end to be near, or rather, for her first trimester to be over, because that should mean the morning sickness that lasted 24/7 would disappear.

With a sigh she got out of her provisional bed on the beach at the camp – they had moved the mattresses and blankets from their cabins to the beach. Silently she moved to where Snow was sleeping, the mirror was lying next to the brunette in her bag. The infuriating woman had immediately claimed the mirror, claiming that since it were _her_ husband and daughter that were out there the mirror was most valuable to her.

Regina hadn't put up a fight, even though she thought the claim to be absolutely ridiculous and so entirely Snow – always only concerned with her own well being. Well, the witch thought, she could have that mirror, she would just borrow it for a second now so she could just..._check_ on them. It didn't mean anything, she told herself, she would just see if they were alright.

And so, after she had retrieved the mirror from the bag she silently walked away from the camp and went to sit a few yards away from the two sleeping people so she wouldn't accidentally wake them.

She was glad she had done so, because a yelp escaped her lips when she was met by the face of David the moment she waved her hand over the mirror.

"What are you doing awake?!" She hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing, how are you?" He replied.

She sighed. "Couldn't sleep, your child is making me feel sick the entire time. I can't keep anything in and the nausea keeps me from sleeping properly as well."

He frowned. "But you must eat enough. Does Snow help you? And Hook? How is he being so far?"

A small smile graced her lips at his words as it warmed her heart to see how concerned he was for her wellbeing. "Don't worry. Hook is being civil and Snow is – albeit reluctantly and just because you told her to – holding my hair back every time I have to vomit."

He chuckled.

"How are things going over there? I am sorry that I couldn't speak to you any sooner. Snow has practically claimed the mirror, and when she doesn't have it she watches me or Hook like a hawk while we speak to you." She whispered.

"It's tough." He said honestly. "We walked into an ambush by the lost boys today. We made it out alright. Believe it or not but _Gold_ saved me from being hit by an arrow from them, saving my life."

"How can one arrow be so dangerous? Was it aimed for your heart?" She asked worriedly.

"Their arrows and other weapons are poisoned with something that is called dream shade. Only the slightest contact is fatal already."

An involuntary gasp left her lips. "Well you have to be more careful then, I'm not going to bring a child into this world that has no father!" Her voice grew stronger and she felt tears pricking in her eyes.

"Sssh, I assume you do not want the others to wake up, and – oh Regina, are you crying? Don't worry it's – "

"Oh shut up, Charming. This is just the hormones talking. Don't flatter yourself thinking the mere thought of your wellbeing being in danger can bring me to tears. I just want you to survive so that my child won't have to miss out on having a father in its life, that's all." She snapped.

He grinned. "Yeah right, you're worried about me, you _care_ about me, you can't deny it any longer, Regina Mills, you'll soon be showing the evidence of it."

He didn't know why he just said that, nor did she know how to reply, and so she did what she did best, she put her walls back up, he saw it happening. Her eyes went cold and hard as steel, her mouth changed into a thin line and she created distance between them by moving the mirror further away from her face. "Would you please refrain from blurting out such inappropriate insinuations, Mister Nolan?" She asked in a cold and distant voice. "Or need I remind you that you are _married_ to the woman who is sleeping only a few yards away from me? What we did that night meant _nothing, _I do not _care_ for you and you would do very well to not care about me either."

He opened his mouth to say something but when nothing came out she resumed her speech. "Well, I think it is safe for me to go back to sleep now without having to throw up within seconds. So I'm ending this _unpleasant_ conversation right now. Goodbye Charming..." She was about to wave her hand over the mirror again but then changed her mind. "...and good luck in finding my son. Stay safe, _all_ of you." And with that having said she did wave her hand over the mirror wiping out the image it had shown and walked back to the camp.

She started when she suddenly heard a voice speak to her. "Had a nice chat with your prince?"

"Hook!" She hissed angrily. "What are you doing up, and what are you talking about?"

"I am awake because I have a trained ear and you weren't that quite when you left, love." Her eyes sought his face through the dark and she saw him smirking at her.

"Ugh." She replied as she got to her make-shift bed and got under the covers again. "Just go back to sleep. I just wanted to see if they were alright. I couldn't sleep and I had an uneasy feeling, that is all. The imbeciles aren't moving fast enough to my taste, at this rate I will be giving birth to that child on this island before they will get back with Henry."

He grinned. "Yes, I'm sure that is why you went checking up on them."

"It _is_." She spat.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night, love."

She chose not to reply as she turned herself on her side, with her back facing him. She didn't like the way the pirate kept insinuating things, she really started to think that he knew about who the father of her child was.

**BOOM, IT'S AN UPDATE! I keep saying this, but I just get so happy from all the great reviews to this story ! They really motivate me every time again to try to update this story as soon as humanly possible ****! So keep the good work up and review ;-)!**

**x**

**Metope**


End file.
